User talk:Queen Misery
Welcome Hi, welcome to Love Interest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Prince Eric page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DisneyVillain (Talk) 06:45, November 27, 2011 Thanks for adding Prince Eric. I was worried my wiki wouldn't be liked but you have given me hope Congratulations. I have made you an administrator of the Love Interest Wiki. My reason, you are an administrator for the Villains Wiki and you do a very good job there. DisneyVillain 18:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain I trust you You have my absolute trust. DisneyVillain 01:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain You aided a rule I made a rule stating rude behavior will not be tolerated and would result in one week bans. And after two bans the third would be permanent. However, I saw what you wrote to Reson X. And since you said his next ban would last a year, I changed the permanent ban to one year. Reson X is still not welcome to this site though. DisneyVillain 05:07, August 6, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Reson X will never be on this site I have permantly banned ResonX from ever entering this wiki. As such, the rule forbidding him from entering is gone. FYI, He has never bullied me on the Villain's Wiki, but I know how the people he insulted felt. I have been bullied in the past by various players in World of Warcraft. DisneyVillain 05:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Trolls Believe it or not, this site has been trolled before. Some of the pages's information was removed and replaced with rude commentary and even the rules regarding this wiki were removed. (Don't worry the troll responsible is permanently banned) I had to restore several pages back to as close to normal as possible and used protection on the rules for the site. I also made a rule that if anyone else ever does that again, they would meet the same fate. Rude behavior rule I added was to replace the ResonX rule, since he's permanently banned. DisneyVillain 22:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain. Some blocked users are back However, I personally removed the blocks on them. The reasons were some of the rules were added long before the block and some rules were changed and some rules were removed. The troll I mentioned before is still blocked because well he put me through some annoyance having to fix his damage. DisneyVillain 17:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Only way I can say thanks I know you've stopped contributing to the Villain's Wiki but I saw how you've blocked ResonX for a year. Since I can't activate your talk page there, I shall say it here. Thank you so much. I actually like Tommypezmaster and apologized for ResonX's behavior to Tommypezmaster. To be honest this also created my first ever conversation with ResonX and I finally told him what I thought of him. Check Tommypezmaster's user page first chance you get to see what I said. Overall this was the best week of my life. At my volunteer work, i got two boxes of catalogue braile books put in storage (I volunteer at a library for the blind), it was my puppy and my mom's birthday ( imade my mom's cake). 4kids is gone. My JewelCrafting hit 300 in my Horde server for World of Warcraft, and you put the cherry on top by blocking ResonX.DisneyVillain 01:54, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Sure As long as someone doesn't ask someone ask someone else to post a photo, I am cool to it. BTW, did you see the edits i made to Sonic the Hedgehog? I think there may be something between him and Amy, though nothing is truly solid. DisneyVillain 02:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain This is why Possible romance category was made Fan debates are among one of the things that make the Possible Romance category needed. You think Sonic shoould stay wild and free in main-stream Sonic and I am one of the fans that strongly support Sonamy. But yes there are other forms of Sonic besides the games. Three cartoons (one an anime) and some comics and manga. But I did notice some things in the games as well that could hint, and I think the Storybook stories for sonic are canon despite being spin-off titles cuz the first game is mentioned in ''Sonic Generations, ''so Black Knight might be canan which means Sonic and Amy did have a date. Though to be honest I do not know if ''Chronicles ''is canon. But like you said only time will tell.DisneyVillain 02:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Yes he is valid However, in some versions, he does have feelings for her. I recall hearing about a comic where the two were gonna get married, but Poison Ivy ruins everything. I remember another where he learns he loves her so he kills her, making her team up with Ivy to kill him. In an episode of B:TAS, the Joker was planning to blow up Gotham but when Harley learns her babies (two vicious hyenas) would have been killed, she hits him with one of her weapon guns while he was in a plane and he crashes. Once he is down, he aims a gun at him. Batman asks her not to kill him, but she fires. It ends up being a sign with bang on it. Joker gets up and looks at her and says, Baby, you're the greatest,and the two hug. Batman and robin get a "WTF" look on their faces, which made me laugh. So basically even when they're a couple, it depends on the writers to determine whether or not the Joker loves her or sees her as fodder. Oh and at the end of ''Batman: Arkham City, ''after Joker dies, Batman can return to his lair and learn Harley is pregnant with his child. That one doesn't count, was only adding trivia.DisneyVillain 02:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain New category Inspired by the Villain's wiki, I made the Status Dependent on Version category. It means that a love interest in one version of a story may not be the love story in another.DisneyVillain 04:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain